


What a Feeling

by hxroldstyless



Series: What a Feeling [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Prince Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxroldstyless/pseuds/hxroldstyless
Summary: Harry Styles, a 17 year old boy meets his potential new roommate Louis Tomlinson.. what could possibly happen between them when they do meet?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: What a Feeling [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150370
Kudos: 1





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> okk 52 hit on chapter 1 and 60 hits on chapter 2!?!! uhmm I LOVE U THATT, ok but enjoyy :)

-Louis POV-

'Who the fuck lives here the queen' i mumble to myself, opening the door that lead to the fancy lobby of the building. I knew it was a nice looking place but i didn't expect it to be that extra.

Someone -hoping its a girl- was looking for a flatmate and I wanted a place close to school -yes the place was fancy and shit but my mom wanted me to attend a better UNI so i can have a fresh and non troubled start for the new year of school-. I wanted to check it out because I was going to the school across the street from the building. I'm assuming the person is attending the same school. Plus i can't afford to buy or rent a place myself. So it was conventiant.

If the person couldn't handle living with me, there was always ignoring them honestly. The UNI I was attending before I was known as the 'bad boy' along with my mate Nate. It sounds fucking cliche but its true. We practically hooked up with any girl we saw, we skipped class when we felt like it -sometimes we didn't even show up and just hung out at the local park- and would talk back to teachers. In our defense the teachers were just bitches and they hated students. Like what was the point of working with kids if you dislike them, makes no sense right? 

As I got to the elevator I noticed two girls who were standing in front of the elevator, they were staring at me while whispering to each other, by the time I got to the elevator they immediately stopped whispering. One of the girls looked towards the other girl -which may i add was hot as hell- winking at her with a smirk on her lips. 

Her friend had brown hair that was styled into a bun and was wearing some black skinny jeans along with a shirt that made her boobs look like they were about to pop out from it. Did I mind? Definitely not. I hear a ding pulling me out of my thoughts. I stepped into the elevator and seconds after the girls entered as well. I pulled out my phone to check what floor the flat was on. It was on the third floor. I hear someone with a thick accent say, "Hey, you live here?" 

I looked up from my phone and noticed the -hot- girl was smiling at me while her friend was just giggling looking down on her phone.

"Maybe I'm just looking at a flat here someone is renting." I say pressing the button that displayed '2' on it. 

"Oh it's on floor 2 too? I live on that floor with my friend Rachel." she says with a smile plastered on her face and pointed her finger towards the girl next to her. Rachel looked up and smiled, mumbling a hi.

She wasn't as hot but i wouldn't mind sleeping with her. "Thats nice. Are you guys going to the UNI across the street too?'' I ask them to give them both a quick look up and down.

"Yea it's going to be our third year attending that school. What's your name?" the girl says biting her bottom lip.

"Louis. Yours?"

"Eleanor" she says letting go of her bottom lip. Hot.

I suddenly hear another ding and look towards the door and notice it open. I quickly pull out a piece of paper and a pen out of my jacket -yes i carry them around to give people my number. There are many girls wanting to hook up, I'm just giving them what they want-. I quickly write my number down and hand it to Eleanor, giving her a wink before walking out of the elevator.


End file.
